Delinquents
by pandafrida
Summary: A story about a girl who's a delinquent lesbian with abusive parents. Enjoy!
_**I decided to make a story revolving around some old OC's of mine, i wrote this all in one night and in school too (it was seven pages long when I checked word...) so I'm breaking it down. Also sorry if theres any grammatically incorrect things or misspellings. I hope you like it
**_  
CECILIA, HEY CECILIA GET THE FUCK UP" my mother said slapping my calf. "sorry, I'm up now" I answered letting my eyes open slowly. I could feel the pain now hitting my calf in a rush, I'm pretty sure she Charley horsed my I've gotten use to the pain by now, it seems like this is how my life has been since I was little. "Well then hurry the fuck up and get dressed then, I don't want you to be late for school again "she said banging her fist against my wall for as she left. I got up every morning like this, my mother hitting me and yelling at me with profanity. After a while you kind of get used to it. Once a good 5 minutes passed I decided to get up. I decided to wear my Cure shirt today with some ripped black jeans. After wards I put on a random flannel and my signature leather jacket that had a couple band pins on it. Originally it used to be my father's, he gave it to me when I was 5. He got it after he came out of the military, he even claims that it's tailored and everything. Once I finished getting dressed I chose to wear my flashy Guess sneakers and put on my makeup. My signature look was my big wings and some under eye. Once I finished all that I got my backpack and slipped on my spiked collar. "Jesus everyday with that dumb ass look of yours, you may as well get a slut tag" my father said as I came down the stairs. This was the occasion now for me. Wake up, have your mom yell the shit out of you, get dressed, have your dad call you a slut with sometimes an occasional beating. But once I went to school it was better. I waited outside of my house with ear buds in. Listening to Joy division waiting for her. She was like no other girl I've met. With her silk black hair and smooth white skin. Not to mention her dark brown eyes that just told you bad ass. And my favorite her nose and lip ring which just brought her look together. What was even better is that she was mine and no one else's. After waiting like 10 minutes she arrived on her Yamaha motorcycle that was a midnight gray looking hot as fuck. "You're looking good as always "she said getting off her bike. She came closer towards me and took off her helmet. God her face was just so sexy. "Like you're one to speak" I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek making sure my parents weren't looking. "Com'on let's go "she said getting back on her bike. I followed her and whispered in her ear "but I wasn't kidding though you're looking really sexy today, Justina "I answered holding her as we went off to school. Just her name Justina was amazing to me. Justina was my one, my everything, as cheesy as this all sounds,the one who keeps me going in my shit life. I loved her and she loved me. After a good 10 minutes we got to school getting looks again from everyone but we didn't give a shit. We went behind the school as always and of course there they were. Justina's gang and no not like some cholo gang with fucking bandannas and shit. More like a Japanese gang like the kind you would read in a manga which was really weird to see in California. "Hey, yo Justina late as always" Tessa said. Tessa was Justina's best friend. She knew about our relationship before we were even dating, she could tell from the start. "When I come it's on time" Justina said taking out her cigarette packet. I took out my lighter and light her cigarette for her. "Wow Justina back again with your little bitch I see, you fucking dyke "someone yelled from a distance. Who else but fucking Draven, yelling that a fucking mile away on his little fucking Suzuki. He was just another jackass gang wannabe, he wanted to be a bad ass but failed so badly. With a snap of her fingers everyone got in their motorcycles and chased him down like it was nothing. "You're not a little bitch, you're a kind and wonderful person, sometimes I wonder why you even chose someone like me, you'd better with someone else you know "Justina said putting out her cigarette and kissing me on the forehead. "I know I'm not a little bitch, he's just an asshole, and you're the only person I wanna be with, I love you and yeah, fuck, you know I'm not good with words " I said kissing her softly on her lips. The gang came back with Draven holding him by his legs." So was that you said, something about a dyke and a little bitch "Justina said kicking him in the face . "I-im s-s-sorry just p-p-please let me g-g-go "Draven said crying like a little baby. "Hmmmm, let me think about it "Justina replied getting one more good kick out of him."K, you guys can let him go now "Justina said smirking like it was nothing. Once they dropped him, he ran off like a little pussy. Finally once he got to his bike the bells rang. I kissed Justina and went off to my class. I didn't really pay attention in my classes because I already knew everything. I might be a delinquent but I'm pretty smart. Plus I wanna be a musician anyway, what's the point of paying attention in my classes. Finally after 2 classes it was snack. I went behind the bleachers waiting for her. After a good 5 minutes she came. "Hey beautiful "she said covering my eyes "hey sexy" I replied turning around kissing her. Justina was the only person who ever got me and understood me. We met sophomore year when I just moved to the school. I came out as lesbian when I was 13 so I already knew I was a big fat gay lesbian. We met during my walk home, she noticed I was listening to a Sixousie and the Banshees cassette through a Walkman while she was riding her bike. She stopped and came back and said "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ". I had to explain to her what a cassette was and what a Walkman was. Once I saw her I was paralyzed by her. I was so nervous that it took me a good 3 minutes just to talk to her. After that she invited me over to her place. I agreed but made sure to go home so I could bring my other cassettes and some CDs (I have a portable CD player as well). Soon after I walked to her place, I showed her all my music. She didn't live with parents but with her aunt instead. Her aunt was really chill and even told me I had good music taste. They even invited me to stay the night. I made sure to call my parents who didn't give a shit and stayed the night. Once me and Justina got comfortable in bed she asked me what my life was like and I told her how I had abusive parents and how the rest of my family didn't like me cause I was gay. After I told her all that she told me how her parents left her when she was 6 and had been living with her aunt since then. She even missed 2 years of school because of it. We ended up holding to each other and I just kind of blurted out "you know, you're really pretty" and she replied with "I can say the same about you" making her then proceed to kissing me. We must have kissed for a good 20 minutes. Her lips were soft and smooth unlike any other girls I've made out with. And her tongue just twisted and swirled making it just right. After that I glanced up at her and she continued to kiss my neck everywhere. I couldn't help but moan, she was just too good at it. "Can I go further "she asked after a good 10 minutes of just attacking neck. "Of course" I said kissing her. She put her hand through my shorts teasing my vagina and put her other hand through my shirt groping my breast fiercely. I couldn't help but moan even more now , she was just too good at it. After hearing me moan so much she decided to stop teasing me and put her fingers in directly. "Oh you bitch" I said clinging to her even more. Once she put her fingers in I climaxed like I never climaxed before. "You like that?" She said licking my juices off of her fingers. "Oh you're gonna get it" I said getting to her legs kissing her thighs while getting closer and closer to her vagina. I started kissing sucking her clit. She kept on calling out "Cecilia, Cecilia ". God just listening to her call my name out like that was sexy enough. I finally decided to start teasing her fucking melon tits. There was no doubt that they were at least Ds. Once I pleasured all three she finally came. "You like that?" I said in a mocking tone licking my fingers. "I knew I went right with choosing you" she said looking deeply at me "oh shut up" I replied kissing her. We didn't tell anyone about our relationship until a month later. We chose to wait a month cause we weren't sure how her friends were gonna react. But they seemed to have taken it lightly and now 3 years later and we're still together. Finally the bell rang again and we broke our kiss. "Shit, just when things were getting intense" she said. "Oh you "I said getting up to leave "love you "I said kissing her on the forehead. "Love you too "she replied walking away. Finally it was 3rd period. My favorite period, music. Even though I was a delinquent I was 1st cellist at our school and had an all ride scholarship to 5 different schools. I've been playing cello for 8 years and still loving it. Besides Justina, music is the one thing that keeps me going. I love music. Sadly 3rd period had to end and so I went to 4th where I just slept. Finally it was lunch and I met up with Justina on the roof along with the rest of the group. They were all talking how after school they were gonna hit up Korva Bar. Our neighborhood bar where we always hung out. The bells rang and you guessed it, more classes. After just 2 more classes the bell rang and I immediately went to Justina's motorcycle. It took her like a good 3 minutes for her to come. "You wanna go to Korva's or my place?" she asked. I could tell she wanted to do it today but after the whole Draven incident who knows what would happen next. "Let's go to Korvas, just to be safe, okay babe" I said kissing her on the cheek. "Fine" she said ready to go. "CECILIA" I heard yelling far away. "CECILIA, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING "the shouting came closer. I turned around and of course it was Glenda. Glenda is my twin sister, mother and father love her cause she's the ideal child. She doesn't hate me but she tries to look out for me but it just doesn't work. "Cecilia Lodger, where do you think you're going?!" Glenda said catching her breath. "With Justina, I'll be back around 9" I said holding on to Justina. "Did you tell mommy and daddy?!" Glenda replied frustrated "no, cause they don't give a shit about me, now FUCK off" I yelled at her. "Why I never, fine have it your way but I'm telling "she screamed at me. "FINE THEN TELL THEM ABOUT THIS TOO "I screamed at the top of my lungs forcing Justina to face me and kiss me "YOUR GAY?!" Glenda yelled "Ya, gotta a problem with it straighty, now FUCK off" I yelled as Justina rode off.


End file.
